


Let me please you

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Breathplay, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Meet-Cute, Non-Sexual Dominance, Non-Sexual Submission, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Praise Kink, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sex Club, Sharing a Bed, Sub Alec Lightwood, mocktails, non-sexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: Alec just wants to relax at the end of a long day. He needs the release, if only he could meet the right person.Magnus could be the one he has been waiting for... or just a misunderstanding.Yet, there is something Alec knows for sure: he can be good for Magnus, wants to be good for him.— let's give Alec clothes he enjoys wearing, non-sexual bdsm and a good night of sleep shall we?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192





	Let me please you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lalelilolu, AceOnIce and A Taupe Fox for their precious advice ♥
> 
> (inspired by _For Real_ by Alexis Real)
> 
> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!

Blood red lights and purple shadows spill out on the pavement like bruises on abused flesh. Music pulses inside Pandemonium, threatening and moaning all at once, then the beat drops like smacks on concrete. Alec can feel it in his bones. It pierces through his chest — dark crimson like gunshot wounds on his moon like skin — and reverberates in his rib cage along with resentment and loneliness, an empty sound he has long grown used to.

Alec sighs deeply when the bouncer shakes his head. The employee is barely a man, with a boyish face and too smooth, copper skin. Honey brown curls brush the sharp edges of his cheeks, and his face looks hollow in the dim light of the dark alley. Raphael — his name tag reads — adjusts the lapels of his suit and makes to push Alec aside. The suit looks more expensive than the one Alec is wearing.

“I’m on the list,” Alec points out calmly.

Annoyance is brewing inside, and he gives the bouncer a tight smile instead of lashing out in frustration. Raphael will have a hard time moving him out of the way, Alec towers over the bouncer even with his shoulders hunched from a long day. He rolls up his sleeves, bitten fingernails brushing over matching wings tattooed on his forearms. The black lines are harsh on Alec’s pale skin, ruffled feathers spreading out on his elbows.

“Name?” Raphael caves in, glancing at said list.

“Lightwood.”

The bouncer purses his lips, and Alec can see his name on the paper. He resists the urge to point it out, tempted to turn around and leave instead. Alec doesn’t even like clubs, but the people who invited him to Pandemonium in the first place latch onto his arms just as Raphael looks up, scowling. The cold bite of Jace’s fingerless leather gloves lets Alec know his best friend dressed up for the occasion. On his other side, Maia looks straight out of a steampunk novel.

“They’re with me,” Alec tells Raphael.

“Can’t believe he’s a sub,” the bouncer mutters as he steps aside.

Sometimes Alec wonders too. He likes the release though, thrives on it so much that he needs it before going home again and starting his day over at his parents’ firm. Alec is a lawyer, a fearsome one at that. He commands attention in the courtroom, his words crack against the polished wooden floors like a whip when he makes his case, but ultimately the decision is in the judge’s hands.

“Perfect timing!” Jace exclaims rather loudly, walking into the club like he owns it.

People turn around to look at the blond, fair and glowing, but their eyes linger on Maia more. Her brown and bronze heels tinkle as she moves, and her golden skirt flares around her, revealing long, muscular legs. She’s regal in the way she carries herself, and when she removes her hat — revealing the bronze glow of her skin — some people pay her their respects with a nod. 

Nobody pays attention to Alec when he leaves his coat and jacket in the cloakroom, and he appreciates it. Tendrils of smoke swirl around him, and neon lights curl along the counter of the bar and some tables. 

Alec hates Pandemonium, but Jace and Maia insisted that it’s safer to invite strangers back to his apartment when he meets them at a club rather than on the internet. As his friends drag him towards a couch, however, Alec realizes most faces are familiar, people he has met in other clubs, spent a night with sometimes.

“I’m so glad you agreed to join us tonight,” Jace tells Alec.

The blond gives him a side-ways hug and it’s more action than Alec has had in ages. He’s always been sort of crushing on Jace, and the affectionate gesture is bitter, it makes Alec want to bite back. Jace is a switch that lies more on the sub side of the spectrum, so they don’t work well together. Jace is bi, more into women than men in general, so there is that.

Rationally, Alec knows he and Jace are better off as friends. Alec feels lonely, though, so he wishes it wasn’t the case. Jace is seeing a woman currently, Alec remembers abruptly. She’s new to the scene and hot headed, with fiery hair, pointy heels and low cut tops. Jace says she’s good to him. 

As for Maia, she’s seeing a few people, to Alec’s knowledge. She lets Alec curl up on the couch next to her, and pats his head when he plays with the pocket watch hanging from her brown corset. Alec likes the cool feeling of metal between his fingers, the way it warms up as they watch the on-goings of Pandemonium. 

Somehow, the music isn’t as loud inside, and it purrs distantly at the back of his mind. Alec basks in the warmth of his friends, listens to their days and waves off any attempt at talking about his. Nothing ever happens with Jace and Maia by his side, though. Jace is taken and Maia has her regulars. Alec sighs deeply and sits up.

“I’ll just go home. There is nothing waiting for me here.”

“You could have any dom in this room, if you were even marginally more approachable,” Maia comments.

“The hot ones stay together and the rest of us are desperate,” Alec deadpans.

“We’re the hot ones,” Jace nudges him, grinning madly.

Alec shakes his head and doesn’t argue. He stands up and wanders off instead. The collar of his white shirt chokes him, too tight and proper around his neck, so he undoes a few buttons with trembling hands. Alec has been under constant pressure for too long. Tonight was supposed to bring him some sort of release. 

He moves through the smoke and it clings to him like fluttering wings, even as he emerges on the other side. That’s when Alec sees him, and hears the whispers rippling through the regulars gathered in Pandemonium.

The crowd parts for the man, and Alec feels like surfacing and finally breathing in.

Gold ornaments weigh on the stranger’s chest, a tight grip around his slender neck, and deep, lustrous yellow skin splattered with sparkling glitter. The man’s chest is left on display by a pink shirt ripped open, barely holding onto his shoulders and waist. When the stranger turns around, Alec catches sight of signet rings among others, spelling the initials M and B. It’s familiar, the logo of an event planning company he has heard of before.

Alec overhears the whispers then. He realizes they recognize the man, because they all know everyone here. He listens to men and women alike commenting on the man’s apparition. He seems to be a regular at Pandemonium, but something makes people talk tonight.

“How come Bane is alone?”

“He usually subs for Camille.”

Once again, all Alec can feel is disappointment. The stranger looks like the man Alec has been waiting for, but as he inches closer, itching to know more, Alec catches more whispers. It’s like struggling against cold cuffs biting into his skin, the metal freezing at first and warming up the more he squirms. He feels sick, because he’s sure they’re making up stories for lack of a rumor to spread, but Alec wouldn’t wish this on his worst enemy.

“Didn’t she mess up? I heard she didn’t provide proper aftercare.”

“Do you think Magnus safe-worded and she ignored him?”

Alec knows he’s venturing into the forbidden, but crossing this line is like stepping through the gates of heaven and hell all at once. He can’t withstand the compelling feeling that draws him towards Magnus Bane. Alec reaches out for the stranger and grabs his shoulder, only to meet unexpected resistance when Alec tries to spin him. 

Magnus swivels around only of his own volition, dangling chains of jewelry flying off his chest like cat o’ nine-tails. A diamond shaped pendant hits Alec’s hand and the flash of pain sparks something so deep in his insides, he has to swallow a moan. Magnus arches an eyebrow, composed even in his surprise, and Alec’s breath catches in his throat at the thought of this man, looking at Alec like that when he begs for release.

“Are you alright?” Alec blurts before the stranger can speak up.

The music is louder there, overwhelming almost as the dark, deep beat comes in waves and throbs around them. Alec crawls closer, to have a proper conversation and somehow, shelter the stranger from prying ears.

Magnus blinks slowly, a lazy flick of sharp kohl circling his eyes, and something lays in his gaze, fierce and alluring. He crosses his arms, biceps bulging under the pink fabric of his shirt, and Alec wonders if he could shake Magnus off if he pinned Alec down. 

Magnus cocks his hip out slowly, almost like he’s stretching, and Alec is already growing impatient from the sight of that lean body alone. He snaps his eyes back up upon realizing he’s staring, and their gazes meet abruptly like leather flogging unblemished skin, before Magnus rolls his eyes, and Alec shivers.

“This is not necessary.”

“Are you really fine?” Alec insists against his better judgment.

“Yes, I am fine. Nothing happened to me, I broke things off with her because I’m not in love with her anymore and we disagreed on our roles in this relationship.”

Magnus’ voice carries across Pandemonium, spreading the word maybe. He won’t need to repeat himself. Alec doesn’t regret making a fool of himself, not when Magnus _uses_ him to let everyone know they ought to mind their own business. If Alec clung onto deceiving lies to talk to him, Magnus makes him want to fall into unexplored depths to shelter this man from gossip and delusion alike.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t alright,” Magnus adds pointedly.

“I’m sorry. It’s none of my business.”

Magnus startles with the unexpected apology. He gives Alec a considering look, hazel eyes falling down Alec’s body and it feels like heaven, Alec spread open for all to see. Heat rises on his chest, burns on his cheeks, and Alec clenches his hands into fists, the shadows of dark wings standing out on his arms. 

“I’m Magnus.”

“Bane, I know. The event planning company thing,” Alec replies, gesturing awkwardly at nothing. “Alec.”

The event planner reaches up and grabs Alec’s hand, shaking it once in greeting. Alec visibly mellows at the strong hold, his hand limp in Magnus’, but none of them mentions it. They let go of each other and smoke swirls around them, a curtain falling and shielding them from the rest of the club.

“I know why I’m here. I know what I want,” Magnus states.

He stands tall and proud, yet the statement remains obscure, commanding Alec to ask Magnus what he means, like he’s expected to. This is Alec’s mandate, and he carries Magnus’ bidding with utter care.

“What is it?”

“I don’t want to be like I used to be. I want to be someone like you, actually. People know you for what you’re worth, not who you’re subbing for.”

At those words, Alec adjusts his posture for Magnus’ eyes only. Alec clasps his hands behind his back and tilts his chin up when shivers slide down his throat like melting wax. Alec can be good for Magnus, wants to be good for him.

Magnus sighs and goes on, “I’ve always felt like something was missing before, and I came to the realization that I’m a switch. Camille wasn’t… interested in talking it through with me. She brushed it off actually, when I suggested we try something new.”

Alec hates the forlorn look on Magnus’ face. He yearns to see this man break free from unfair hands that tie clumsy knots into silk and threaten to rip the shimmery fabric apart. Magnus deserves to be heard, and listened to.

“I want to know how it feels to have someone on their knees for me, someone who wants to be.”

The longing in Magnus’ voice echoes deep into Alec’s heart and he aches to indulge the both of them. Alec widens his stance, and his fingers fumble for his belt, prying the smooth leather off. He wrestles into a tight loop around his wrists and bites into the loose end of the restraint before falling to his knees. He tugs — just once — until the indentation, white lashes on his skin, appears next to the stark contrast of black leather and inked feathers.

“How does it feel?” Alec breathes out.

The end of the belt thumps to the ground and it feels like Pandemonium has gone entirely still to watch them, and time has frozen. Alec’s head is spinning. He did this, for Magnus. He peers at the event planner through his lashes, and Magnus swallows audibly. His Adam’s apple bobs and Alec can almost feel Magnus’ throat working around his hard length, where it presses against the waistband of his pants.

“Hey there pretty boy,” Magnus whispers, stepping closer. “What should I do with you?”

Alec’s breath catches in his throat, staring up at Magnus and waiting for him to take the choice away from Alec. Anticipation builds in him like the promising brush of a whip down his back, and he snaps when Magnus remains silent for too long.

“Let me please you.”

The corner of Magnus’ lips flicks into a smirk, and he grabs Alec’s jaw with nimble fingers, sparkling nail polish biting into Alec’s pale skin. Gold jewelry dangles between them, glinting in the dim light of Pandemonium, and Alec whines at the sharp touch. His eyes flutter shut when Magnus leans in, breathing out against Alec’s lips. Alec chokes from the fleeting, almost kiss. It feels like Magnus will breathe him in and leave Alec gasping for air.

“Good boy,” Magnus praises him.

Alec is about to collapse in Magnus’ arms. The only thing keeping him upright are Magnus’ fingers angling his chin up, and the ghost of a kiss dancing between their lips. Magnus lets go of him and moves back instead. Alec startles, tilting his face higher to try and follow, but Magnus holds his hand out without a word, palm up and waiting for Alec to place his bound wrists in Magnus’ hand.

He complies straight away.

Magnus tugs on the restraint, wielding the leather expertly and the belt falls off, yet Alec does not move his hands. He stares at Magnus instead, waiting for permission. Magnus holds himself tall, with dancing lights flashing in his eyes like specks of gold. Their fingers brush before Magnus’ hands fall to his sides and he gives a gentle nod. 

“Get your stuff. I’ll be waiting for you outside.”

Alec jerks into motion without thinking to retrieve his jacket and coat from the cloakroom. Magnus does the same, his blazer a beautiful shade of blue with embroidered flowers ornaments on the lapels, and he steps outside with one last look for Alec.

The rustle of Maia’s skirt and the ridiculous squeak of Jace’s leather pants echo in Alec’s ears the moment he’s alone. It’s endearing, the way they surround him and stand in between Alec and the rest of Pandemonium, but he doesn’t need them to look at him like he’s made of glass. Alec followed their advice, this is safe and consensual. He knows he owes them some reassurance at least, so Alec holds back a sigh.

“I’ll text you both the address and send you a text when I leave his place,” he says before any of them gets to speak.

Maia nods eagerly, her brown curls of hair bouncing on either side of her face. Jace, however, doesn’t miss a beat to reply. He looks concerned, his gaze dark and considering as he studies Alec carefully and lays a hand on Alec’s elbow. The warmth of such a gentle touch is grounding, but Alec has craved more for months now.

“You sure you wanna go with him?”

Alec misses Magnus already. He gestures at the exit, throwing his hand over his shoulder and pointing awkwardly at the door. The street light splashes shadows on the ground, drawing the shape of Magnus on the pavement and Alec can almost see the man’s lean body waiting in the narrow opening.

“Yes,” he replies breathlessly.

Jace studies him for a bit longer, and breathes in deeply before giving up. His hand lingers on Alec’s arm a moment longer, reluctant, before Jace lets it drop to his side. Maia leans in for a hug, and what feels like forever later, Alec steps out of Pandemonium.

He has to brush past Magnus in the doorway, and the fleeting warmth of Magnus’ body against his, barely out of reach, makes Alec shiver. He breaks away from the swirling smoke that latched onto his clothes and it disappears in the night breeze, music throbbing inside the club in time with the lonely stars pulsing tiredly in the sky.

“Here is our cab. Get in,” Magnus tells him.

Alec falls back into the ease of following a command with abandon, and takes place in the yellow car. Ever dutiful, he sends Magnus’ address to Maia and Jace, and when he glances at Magnus, the man’s reflection smiles at him in the window, the glow of a red light like splatters of blood on the glass. The flash of Magnus’ teeth makes Alec’s skin tingle, and he basks in their combined satisfaction when Magnus praises him, his voice low and caressing.

“Smart boy.”

Alec ducks his head, swallowing thickly, and puts the phone away to rub his thumb over the fabric of his pants. He waits in silence when the car slows down to a stop in front of a brownstone house and Magnus pays the cabbie. 

Magnus gives him an appraising glance before stepping out, and offers his hand to Alec with a flourish, rings glinting in the cold glow of street lights when the lawyer makes to follow. Alec hesitates before grabbing it, but Magnus’ hand is firm under his palm and Alec feels the warm metal of Magnus’ rings against his skin.

“Follow me.”

Alec wets his lips, harsh and slightly dry against the tip of his tongue as they climb up a few flights of stairs. He stands back, hands clasped behind his back and head down, while Magnus unlocks the door to the penthouse, revealing red bricks pillars and wooden floors covered with persian rugs and fluffy carpets. A set of comfortable couches take up most of the space in the living room, and a door off to the side leads into the kitchen.

“Help me take this off,” Magnus commands.

Alec steps in his space almost instantly and reaches to slide the dark blue blazer down Magnus’ arms like running water, holding onto it briefly. The fabric is smooth, and doesn’t weigh much in his hands. He hangs it in the entryway and sends Magnus a querying glance, waiting for some sort of guidance. He’s still wearing his own coat and jacket.

“Take them off too,” Magnus tells him.

The familiar motion feels soothing as he wrangles out of some layers of constricting clothes. Alec adds it neatly on the coat rack. A sense of peace washes over him with the knowledge that this is expected of him, and both of them enjoy the experience as they make themselves at ease. Magnus waits for Alec to walk up to him again, and steps away the moment Alec gets close.

“Come with me. You’ll get us both a drink.”

Alec complies, feels the slow rise of his chest as he breathes in and exhales deeply on the way to Magnus’ kitchen. Magnus retrieves two glasses from a cupboard and offers them to Alec, who steps up to the sink. He turns on the tap to fill them with water, listening to the sloshing sound. He’s careful not to spill water as he brings the glasses to Magnus first, and Alec waits for the event planner to take a sip before doing so himself.

“Have you ever made mocktails?” Magnus asks conversationally.

“Never.”

Magnus grins and puts his glass down, the sharp sound like a slap in the modern kitchen. He turns to the fridge, opening it smoothly and Alec watches as Magnus gets a watermelon out, along with a knife and a cutting board. Magnus puts it all down in front of Alec on the island, and steps back to take a seat next to him.

“Cut it into chunks, discard any seeds and the rind.”

Alec gets to work immediately, startled into motion by Magnus’ even voice. There is no room left for arguments, and Alec can feel the tension dropping from his shoulders. He wields the knife with confidence as he splits the watermelon in clean halves, then puts one aside to cut the other in two. Magnus hums in approval at Alec’s efficiency as the lawyer gets started on a quarter of the watermelon. 

The knife slides down and hits the board with a muffled noise as Alec cuts a chunk from the bright pink fruit. The feathers on his arms flutter, the ink moving along with his skin as he works. It’s repetitive, and Alec loses himself in the up and downs of his wrists, moving quietly around the second quarter of watermelon. Magnus stops him when he deems the quantity enough and Alec puts the chunks into a container to go in the freezer, as per Magnus’ instructions.

“You’re doing so good,” Magnus praises.

Magnus looks different now, his sharp angles are somehow blunt and he watches Alec intently, leaning slightly on the table. Alec goes entirely still at the surreptitious thought that this affects Magnus too. The event planner gives Alec a candid smile that creases up around his eyes, utterly honest and beautiful.

“How do you feel?” Magnus asks next, holding his chin up with his hand.

“Good,” Alec breathes out and it’s true.

“Is this what you expected?”

“Not quite.”

Alec smiles, tranquil like he belongs here. He’s floating, not quite weighed down by his long and disheartening day. Under Magnus’ watchful gaze, Alec is merely enjoying his evening, hovering near and far away all at once. This is so much more than what he’s been looking for.

“I believe we should get to know each other better and go from there. We have chemistry, obviously, but I have a lot to learn… or unlearn maybe. I don’t think throwing ourselves into a sexual scene will do us any good. If this,” Magnus gestures between them, “is rewarding enough for you. I’ll call you a cab to take you home if it isn’t. Do you want to stay?”

“Yes.”

He means it, but Alec can’t help shuffling his feet. He clasps his hands behind his back to contain a sense of dejection. He hoped Magnus had some sort of interest in Alec’s looks, at least. Magnus notices immediately and hops off the stool, stepping up to Alec with a frown and concern written all over the downward lines of his face.

“What is bothering you?”

Alec ducks his head to avoid meeting the event planner’s gaze, “I’m attracted to you,” he confesses.

“I appreciate your honesty,” Magnus tilts Alec’s chin up with the pad of his finger, locking eyes with him, “I will reward you with a kiss. You will thank me every time.”

Alec’s heart leaps in his chest because this promises several kisses, and he longs to earn the reward even before Magnus covers Alec’s mouth with his. He captures Alec’s breath too, and their lips brush against each other in a feather touch that leaves Alec longing for more. Magnus’ lips are smooth under his, the sweetest caress yet Magnus breaks away, firm and unyielding.

“Thank you,” Alec hurries to tell him.

Magnus nods, “Grab lime from the fridge, we’ll need two thin slices.”

He steps back and retrieves honey, chilled soda water and mint leaves he sets next to the blender before sitting down again. Alec moves seamlessly, setting the green fruit on the cutting board and grabbing the knife as per Magnus’ instruction. The slices are neat and tidy, and Alec sets them aside carefully. Then, he waits.

“Squeeze the juice into the blender,” Magnus adds, pointing at the machine.

Alec does as he’s told, unhurriedly, as to avoid letting any drop fall onto the table. The event planner hums appreciatively and a delicious shiver runs down Alec’s spine. Magnus is pleased, and his voice low and affectionate as he gives his next instructions.

“You can retrieve the watermelon from the freezer now, and add it to the blender, along with one tablespoon of honey, soda water and the mint leaves. You’ll blend until smooth.”

The chunks look brighter now, dark pink watermelon falling at the bottom of the blender with a thump. Alec adds the other ingredients carefully and watches, surrendering serenely at the utter quietude he feels as the mix reaches the right consistency.

“Perfect,” Magnus calls behind him. “Let’s put a finishing touch with the slices.”

Alec brings the blender over to fill their glasses, and makes sure not to spill anything before setting it aside. He plunges a white and blue straw in the bright red liquid, and garnishes the glass with the slices of lime. His hand hovers over the mint sprigs, but he doesn’t dare to pick them up. Magnus did not say anything about those.

“Good idea,” the event planner cuts in and Alec hurries to add the green leaves.

Magnus leans in a moment later, and presses the briefest kiss to Alec’s cheek. It feels like butterfly wings and Alec closes his eyes, biting back a moan. Magnus exudes warmth and confidence on the stool next to him, and Alec’s voice shakes when he thanks the event planner.

Alec offers a glass to Magnus, waiting for him to take a sip and nod in approval before trying the drink himself. It’s a refreshing kind of bittersweet, fuzzy on his tongue, and when Alec looks down he finds Magnus watching him too. His hazel eyes are bright and earnest, the light in them something Alec would fight to preserve.

“What do you say we get you in something more comfortable?” Magnus whispers.

Alec gives a nod and follows Magnus into a crowded bedroom, always one step behind. He’s slightly numb, coming down from his high as he looks around. Heavy sheets of red silk pool at the foot of the bed, and the furniture is covered in gold plating. Magnus pushes cotton sweat pants and a loose shirt in Alec arms, dark fingernails brushing along the feathers on the lawyer’s skin.

“Change here and come join me in the living room.”

He leaves the room without looking back, shutting the door behind him. Alec erupts into motions, pulling at his shirt and pushing his pants down to slip into the sleep wear instead. It flows along his limbs like water, barely there and Alec considers leaving his clothes on the ground, resentful of how wrong they feel. Magnus would disapprove, he thinks, so he picks up his day clothes reluctantly, folding them neatly and puts them at the foot of the bed. He’s out of the room within a minute.

Magnus awaits him on the sofa, and Alec’s mocktail is on the glass coffee table. Alec takes place next to the event planner at Magnus’ inviting gesture, and looks around shyly as he takes in the bookshelves filled with knick-knacks and some abstract paintings on the walls.

“Do you like art?” Magnus asks, sipping his drink.

“I don’t know much about it,” Alec admits.

“Aren’t your tattoos art?”

Alec glances down at his arms, flexing unconsciously as he looks at the dark feathers etched onto his skin. His breathing turns swallow and he clenches his fists, trying to work through his conflicted feelings. Alec doesn’t want to talk about it, if he’s honest and silence stretches between Magnus and him as Alec remains quiet.

“Look at me,” Magnus calls, his voice gentle and slightly higher with worry. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. Just let me know that you won’t tell me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Alec complies.

“Good boy,” Magnus immediately praises him.

It smooths the tension out of Alec’s shoulders. He knocks his mocktail back to save some more time, sinking down into the couch and glances at Magnus, surprised when the event planner stands up. Magnus hands Alec his empty glass too.

“Put these in the dishwasher. You’ll knock on the door before joining me in the bedroom.”

The event planner sashays out of the living room and Alec watches him like a dream, stunned. He gets to his feet, unsteady, and walks gingerly in between the glass coffee table and red bricks pillars, stepping into the kitchen. Alec opens the dishwasher and puts the glasses away, lingering as he tries not to think of Magnus changing in the next room. The wooden floors sigh as Alec nears the bedroom door, and he knocks gently.

“Come in,” Magnus calls.

Alec pushes the door open, revealing Magnus in shimmery pajamas bottoms, shirtless. Alec swallows audibly, and licks his lips with a wet sound, not daring to come closer. Magnus grins, a breathless laugh spilling out of his mouth as he sits on the bed, patting the space next to him. Alec joins the event planner, and the silk feels like water under his palms.

“Make yourself comfortable.”

It’s not really a command, too vague, yet Alec scrambles to lie on the bed, and a pillow cushions his head as he curls up among deep burgundy sheets. Magnus mimics his position, crinkled fabric pooling between them, and they stay face to face in silence until Alec releases a long, shuddering breath.

“Breathe with me,” Magnus tells him then.

The event planner counts under his breath with every inhale and Alec focuses on the rise and fall of Magnus’ chest, the dip in the mattress where it cradles the event planner’s body, trying to emulate Magnus. Alec’s shoulders are full of uncomfortable knots and he can feel leftover tension in his arms and legs. He can’t hold his breath long enough to keep up with Magnus’ tranquil exhales.

“Look at me.”

Alec looks up reluctantly and meets encouraging hazel eyes, ensnared by the warmth in Magnus’ expressive gaze. He breathes in when Magnus does, and holds smoothly until Magnus breathes out again. Alec follows the pattern, counting along, once and twice and thrice until he can control himself for a full four seconds.

“You’re doing so good,” Magnus praises.

The whisper brushes against Alec’s lips like the night breezing away, and he melts into Magnus’ embrace when they kiss. Alec closes his eyes on deep, mellow breaths and the certainty that they’ll talk more in the morning, and falls asleep with Magnus’ arms around him still.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
